Engraved In My Heart
by epiphanies
Summary: This is a small thing on how Spike finds out Hallie is Cecily. Very short, sorta cute. I dunno, just a little whim from a few weeks ago.


Engraved In My Heart

  
  
  
  


*Older and Far Away was one of my favourites this season. For b/s shippers like me, it was a dream come true. IIII THINKKK SHE LOOOOVES HIMMMM!!!! lol*

  
  


*PS Borg, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Please respect my wishes as you respect your art of being rude.*

  
  
  
  


Spike strolled past the headstones that evening on his way home. 

Alone.

Or so he thought.

"William." said a familiar voice from behind him.

He whipped around to see the demon Anya had called Hallie. He felt something of a familiar pang inside of him when she had uttered his name, but he couldn't place who exactly she was.

"Hello. Following me, are you?" he raised an eyebrow as she approached him.

"Wow. You're so much different." Hallie said under her breath, "Not at all like..."

"You said William," said Spike carefully, "When did I see you last?"

"Oh," Hallie cocked her head, "probably about 120 years ago. Would it help if I reverted to my human form?"

Spike nodded uncertainly. For some reason that was beyond him, Hallie made him feel crowded and weak inside.

She snapped her fingers and raised her brown eyes to his.

His jaw dropped.

"Hey...Wait a minute!" he breathed.

"So you do recognize me? How strange."

"Yeah...how did you...wait a second. Why am I still talking to you now that I know your id?" Spike scowled and turned to walk away.

"I can't believe it's you, William."

Spike stopped.

"Why? Because I'm not some poetry writing fool?"

"Well...partially. But you...overall. I never, in my wildest dreams thought that you ended up a vampire."

"You should talk," Spike scoffed.

"I know, I know. But...you know, you sort of helped me on the way to what I am now."

"How's that?" Spike leaned against a grave.

"Well...you got me thinking a lot about us. Humans, I mean. Young ones, with easily shattered dreams and broken hearts. Children and teenagers are so vulnerable...I guess our little problem helped me realize that."

"Yeah? Well, if I hadn't left your shindig so quick I wouldn't have met up with Miss Fangs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What did you think happened to me?"

"Well," Hallie started, "I thought you might have run off somewhere with a broken heart...or drowned yourself. I thought you'd change your name and I wouldn't see you for years... and then we'd meet up and you'd be the perfect man."

"Perfect un-man is the closest you can get now," Spike chortled.

"What did you think happened to me?"

Spike squinted up at the night sky, "Well...you'd marry a nancy-boy Bulgarian git...probably Gilbert or Roy," Hallie laughed, "And you'd have a terrible marriage with plenty of babies on your repetoire when you'd get old and wrinkly."

"So I guess we were both kind of off then."

"Yeah. But you know, whatever. It's not like it matters now."

"But it does! That, uh, rejection shaped the rest of our lives...or unlives."

"Yeah. You're the one who made me a wannabe evil old vampire."

"Well, if it helps, you look good for your age."

"Thanks. You too, without the veiny thing. I never did like that much."

"Me neither, but the demon guys seem to go for it."

"Yeah."

"You always were different, William."

"Yeah. My loss."

"You were creative! Free! I envied you only because you didn't have to live up to standards."

"I tried to. You know. But I couldn't quite reach them. I couldn't quite reach yours."

"So...you do remember everything that I said." Hallie looked down sheepishly.

"Hell yes. Engraved in my heart. You mean nothing to me. You're beneath me. I've always gone for women who don't love me."

Hallie laughed softly, "I'm kinda sorry. About all the things I said."

"Me too." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"No...it's just that...I hurt you. You were sorta sweet. And now look at you. All badass."

"Yeah...well you're not soo innocent anymore yourself, Cec."

"I know. The accent went poof real quick...everything I knew just faded away."

"And all you have left are the memories."

"Of the good and bad."

"Pride and shame."

"Love and loss."

"Anyway, William," Hallie began to stand up, "I'll be seeing you at the wedding."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

  
  
  
  


PS That wasn't really a fic, only what I think was missing. It may contradict with what may come with the wedding, and As You Were (which i saw last night) didn't really mention any of it...oh well. MOST reviews are welcome. It was just a little whim I got a few weeks ago. Thanks.


End file.
